When a song is in your head bad things happen
by harrypottermove over
Summary: Voldie is gone and people want to aplogise for past mistakes-what better way then trough a song! Or says Dumbledore
1. Comming Soon

"Attention Students" Albus Dumbledore stood up and tried to calm the students, " This Friday we will be having the first annual 'Musical Meetings' day" at the confused looks he was getting, he quickly continued. "You will all be required to pick AT LEAST two songs about a person that you may already know or even hate. The song must describe how you feel about this person. This may sound like the valentines day concoction that I thought up 5 years ago but it is slightly different, you see the song that you choose will be sung so that only the person you've sent it to can hear, it will be sung by the artist who originally sings that song and they will only know who it's from after the song is over. Thank you, and I hope to see many letters on Friday"

Harry Potter turned and looked at his friends. "Sounds like the old coot has finally thought up a good idea in that crazy head of his." Ron nodded in agreement, but Hermione looked dazed. "Ummm…Hermione!"

"What? Oh, I have to go"

"Not to the library again!"

"No, Ronald, I have some song listening to do before class"

"Oh yes, and classes will be cancelled so that you may all pick perfect songs, they must be muggle songs, so that means that we will be able to go to muggle London. First and second years will go today, third and fourth years will go tomorrow, Fifth and sixth years will go on Wednesday and Seventh years will go on Thursday" Dumbledore sat down.

Most of the school cheered at the prospect of having no class for the rest of the week.

"Well, come on guys, I need to show you my music, and I want to see your collection too!" Hermione said excitedly.

The trio headed up to their rooms while Ron kept asking Harry about his music collection. "Ron, I was totally bored over the summer so I went out into muggle London and bought myself a cd player and a ton of cd's. I think I currently have 42, anyway I found a charm that makes them work in Hogwarts and I listen to them all the time, I'm surprised that you didn't notice before wait-Actually I'm not"

"Harry!" Ron punched Harry playfully in the arm. They stopped in the common room and Hermione ran up to her room and Harry went up to his to get his cd's leaving Ron alone. But they were back in less than a minute.

"Alright, I have tons of pop and classical. The classical won't help this cause, and with that she threw all of her classical music on the floor in front of her chair. Most of these songs are crap but the words have meaning. Mostly happy but sometimes sad"

"I have rock so it's sometimes depressing. I have a ton of songs that I want to send, but I can't tell you guys. I want to send a lot of songs to Dumbledore too!"

The trio sat in silence listening to different songs. When Thursday came around they each only purchased a few cd's and went back to school. When Friday came around they had already signed up for many songs to be sent.

TBC


	2. WoW that was interesting

**HARRY'S LETTERS:**

When Harry got to breakfast on Friday, he found 8 letters waiting for him at Gryffindor table. He opened the first one on the pile and started listening to it after reading the note. It read:

To: Harry,

Listen and see what You think

From:

The minute he placed the magical headphones over his ears, the music started.

It's easier to run

Replacing this pain with something numb

It's so much easier to run

Then face all this pain here all alone

Something has been taken

from deep inside of me

a secret I've kept locked away

no one can ever see

wounds so deep they never show

they never go away

like moving pictures in my head

for years and years they've played

if I could changer I would

take back the pain I would

retrace every wrong move that I made I would

it I could stand up and take all the blame I would

if I could take all this shame to the grave

I would

if I could changer I would

take back the pain I would

retrace every wrong move that I made I would

it I could stand up and take all the blame I would

if I would take all my shame to the grave

It's easier to run

Replacing this pain with something numb

It's so much easier to run

Then face all this pain here all alone

Sometimes I remember

The darkness of my past

Bringing back these memories

I wish I didn't have

Sometimes I think of letting go

And never looking back

And never moving forward

So there's never be a past

if I could changer I would

take back the pain I would

retrace every wrong move that I made I would

it I could stand up and take all the blame I would

if I could take all this shame to the grave

I would

if I could changer I would

take back the pain I would

retrace every wrong move that I made I would

it I could stand up and take all the blame I would

if I would take all my shame to the grave

Just washing it aside

All Of the helplessness inside

Pretending I don't feel misplaced

It's so much simpler than change

It's easier to run

Replacing this pain with something numb

It's so much easier to go

Then face all this pain here all alone

It's easier to run

if I could changer I would

take back the pain I would

retrace every wrong move that I made

It's easier to run

if I could changer I would

take back the pain I would

retrace every wrong move that I made I would

it I could stand up and take all the blame I would

if I would take all this shame to the grave

Suddenly a name appeared on the paper:

Easier to Run-Linkin Park

Just wanna be friends-draco

"Weird" Harry mumbled.

"What's weird Hermione asked as she sat down to start opening one of her letters.

"Nothing" Harry went on to his next letter.

This one said:

Dear Harry,

What's black, white and scares the shit out of nevil?

Enjoy the song.

With that Harry put the headphones back on and a new song started.

I'm not a perfect person

There's many things I wish I didn't do

But I continue learning

I never meant to do those things to you

And so I have to say before I go

That I just want you to know

I found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

And the reason is you

In sorry that I hurt you

It's something I must live with every day

And all the pain I put you through

I wish that I could take it all away

And be the one who catches all your tears

That's why I need you to hear

I found a reason

for me

to change who I used to be

a reason to start over new

and the reason is you

and the reason is you

and the reason is you

and the reason is you

I'm not a perfect person

I never meant to do those things to you

And so I have to say before I go

That I just want you to know

I found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

and the reason is you

I found a reason to show

A side of me u didn't know

A reason for all that I do

And the reason is u

Harry laughed at the first name and almost jumped for joy when the second name appeared on the paper:

The Reason- Hoobastank

Severus Snape

From Draco Malfoy

He did smile brightly.

"What's up with him?" Ron asked as he sat down and started attacking his stack of songs.

"I'll tell you later" and with that he opened his next letter. He was quickly read the note, egger to listen to the music. He was in a musical mood today.

The not read:

h-

enjoy the music

Breakdown

I can't take this

I need somewhere to go

I need you

I'm so restless

I don't know what to do

Cause we've had a rough times

From fighting all night

And now you're just slipping away

So just give me this chance

To make the wrongs right, to say:

Don't don't don't walk away

I promise

I won't let you down (you down)

If you take my hand tonight

I promise

We'll be just fine, this time

If you take my hand tonight

If you take my hand tonight

Without you I go through the motions

Without you it's just not quite the same

Without you I don't wanna go out

I just wanted to say

That I'm sick of these fights

I'll let you be right

If it stops you from running away

So just give me this chance

To make the wrongs right, to say:

Don't don't don't walk away

I promise

I won't let you down (you down)

If you take my hand tonight

I promise

We'll be just fine, this time

If you take my hand tonight

If you take my hand tonight

Take my hand

Take my hand

I promise

Take my hand

I promise

Take my hand

I promise

I won't let you down (you down)

If you take my hand tonight

I promise

We'll be just fine, this time

If you take my hand tonight

If you take my hand tonight

I will break you down

So take my hand tonight

Promise-Simple Plan

I love this song

So I hope you do too.

Draco M.

Harry was still bobbing his hand to the song while he opened the next letter.

This is a song that might cheer you all up!

We are leavin' it behind now

We've been tryin' to get this through to you

We've been waitin' for a long time

We've been watchin' your every move

I see your picture in the paper

I see you smilin' on the TV

Baby you gotta know it's for real

And you better quit what you're doin' and look out for us

We're gonna keep on rockin' all through the night

We're comin' out to watch the world pass us by

And we'll be stayin' here for a while

Coz' we'll be rockin' til' the end of time

We are miles away from nowhere

We've been walking down this same old road again

As the raindrops fall down on me

Oh why can't you see

I wanna be the one for you

I see your picture in the paper

I see you smilin' on the TV

Baby you gotta know it's for real

And you better quit what you're doin' and look out for us

We're gonna keep on rockin' all through the night

We're comin' out to watch the world pass us by

And we'll be stayin' here for a while

Coz' we'll be rockin' til' the end of time

If you want my heart I'll give it to you

If you want my soul

There's no problem to give

cuz as long as I live

I will always keep on rockin' for you

Rockin'-ATEENS

Cheer up

Ron and Hermione

He looked up at his two best friends and smiled brightly.

I thought you would appreciate this song

Tell me what's wrong with society

When everywhere I look I see

Young girls dying to be on TV

They won't stop 'til

They reach their dreams

Diet pills, surgery

Photoshoped pictures in magazines

Telling them how they should be

It doesn't make sense to me

Is everybody going crazy?

Is anybody gonna save me?

Can anybody tell me what's going on?

Tell me what's going on

If you open your eyes

You'll see that something is wrong

I guess things aren't how they used to be

There's no more normal families

Parents act like enemies

Making kids feel like it's World War III

No one cares, no one's there

I guess we're all just too damn busy

Money's our first priority

It doesn't make sense to me

Is everybody going crazy?

Is anybody gonna save me?

Can anybody tell me what's going on?

Tell me what's going on

If you open your eyes

You'll see that something is wrong

Is everybody going crazy?

Is everybody going crazy?

Tell me what's wrong with society

When everywhere I look I see

Rich guys driving big SUV's

While kids are starving in the streets

No one cares

No one likes to share

I guess life's unfair

Is everybody going crazy?

Is anybody gonna save me?

Can anybody tell me what's going on?

Tell me what's going on

If you open your eyes

You'll see that something

Something is wrong

Is everybody going crazy?

Can anybody tell me what's going on

Tell me what's going on

If you open your eyes

You'll see that something is wrong

CRAZY- Simple Plan

I makes sense you know

Hermione

"Thanks Herm"

Harry went to his final letter.

Except it was addressed to Hermione and Ron too. He got up and squeezed himself between Ron and Hermione.

They looked at him and he gestured towards the letter.

They noticed two other headphones attached to it and then they saw their own names.

They quickly took off their own and put on the new ones.

Thought you two might

Like this just as much

as the one sitting

between you.

Memories consume

Like opening the wound

I'm picking me apart again

You all assume

I'm safe here in my room

Unless I try to start again

I don't want to be the one

The battles always choose

'Cause inside I realize

That i'm the one confused

I don't know what's worth fighting for

Or why I have to scream

I don't know why I instigate

And say what I don't mean

I don't know how I got this way

I know it's not alright

So I'm breaking the habit

Tonight

Clutching my cure

I tightly lock the door

I try to catch my breath again

I hurt much more

Than anytime before

I had no options left again

I'll paint it on the walls

'Cause i'm the one at fault

I'll never fight again

And this is how it ends

I don't know what's worth fighting for

Or why I have to scream

But now I have some clarity

To show you what I mean

I don't know how I got this way

I'll never be alright

So I'm breaking the habit

Breaking the Habit

Tonight

So…truce?

DM

"WoW, that was interesting!"

"Yea" Harry said turning and meeting the eyes of Draco Malfoy.


	3. Uniforms Suck

**AN PLEASE READ THE LYRICS TO THE SONGS-it's part of the storyline.**And if you can, try to actually hear the song. EnJoY :>

**Draco's Letters:**

When Draco walked into the great hall, the first thing he did was steal a glance at Ha-Potter. He seemed to be nodding his head to a song while he reached for the orange juice. He took his usual seat between Pansy and Blaise and started to listen to the first letter.

To Draco;

We wanna help

Fly

One shot to your heart without breaking your skin.

No one has the power to hurt you like your kin.

Kept it inside didn't tell no one else,

didn't even want to admit to yourself.

And now your chest burns and your backaches,

from fifteen years of holding the pain.

And now you'll only have yourself to blame if you continue to live this way.

Chorus: Get it together, you wanna to heal your body.

Get it together you have to heal your heart.

Whatsoever you so sow you will reap, Get it together.

You can fly, fly

Dark future ahead of me that's what they said.

I'd be starving if I ate all the lies they fed.

Cause' I've been redeemed from your anguish and pain,

miracle child, I'm floating on a cloud.

Cause' the wards that come from your mouth, you're the first to hear...

Speak words of beauty and you will be there.

No matter what anybody says what matters most is what you think of yourself.

Chorus: Get it together, you wanna to heal your body.

Get it together you have to heal your heart.

Whatsoever you so soul you will reap, Get it together.

The choice is yours, don't matter what it is.

To choice life... is to choice to forgive.

You don't have to try and hurt him, or break his pride...

Just shake that weight off and you'll be ready to fly.

One shot to your heart without breaking your skin,

no one has the power to hurt you like your friends.

Thought it would never change,

but as time moved on,

that ugly duckling grew up to be a swan.

And now your chest burns and your back aches because

now the years are showing up on your face.

But you'll never be happy and you'll never be whole

until you see the beauty in growing old.

Chorus(x2): Get it together, you wanna to heal your body.

Get it together you have to heal your heart.

Whatsoever you so sow you will reap, Get it together.

You can fly, fly, fly, fly

You can live or you can die

You know that life is a choice you make

You can give or you can take.

Get it together-INDIA.ARIE

Please let us help.

He was astonished at the name.

Hermione Granger

The next one was even weirder.

To. Draco M.

I don't know why I'm sending this to you but I just am

I need alarm system in my house

So I know when people are creepin' about

These people are freakin' me out

These days

It's getting hectic everywhere that I go

They won't leave me alone

There's things they all wanna know

I'm paranoid of all the people I meet

Why are they talkin' to me

And why can't anyone see

I just wanna live

Don't really care about the things that they say

Don't really care about what life does to me

I just wanna live

Just wanna live (6 times)

I rock a law suit when I'm goin' to court

A white suit when I'm gettin' divorced

A black suit at the funeral home

And my birthday suit when I'm home alone

Talkin' on the phone

Got an interview with the Rolling Stones

They're sayin' "now you're rich and now your famous"

"Fake ass girls all know your name and

Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous

Your first hit aren't you ashamed"

Of the life, of the life, of the life we're livin'

I just wanna live

Don't really care about the things that they say

Don't really care about what life does to me

I just wanna live

Stop your messin' around boy

Better think of your future

Better make some good friends boy

Said every one of my teachers

Lookout, you better play it safe

You never know what hard times will come your way

We say, where we're comin' from

We've already seen the worst that this life can bring

Now we expect it everywhere that we go

All the things that they say

Yeah we already know

I just wanna live

Don't really care about the things that they say

Don't really care about what life does to me

I just wanna live

Just wanna live (3 times)

I just wanna live

Don't really care about the things that they say

Don't really care about what life does to me

I just wanna live

Just wanna live (3 times)

I just wanna live

Just wanna live (3 times)

Don't really care about the things that they say

Just wanna live (3 times)

Don't really care about what happens to me

I just wanna live

I just wanna live-Good Charlotte

Hope you liked it. It's a catchy tune

**HP**

This one was normal-ish and kind of expected

To my so-godson

This world, this world is cold

But you don't, you don't have to go

You're feeling sad, you're feeling lonely

And no one seems to care

Your mother's gone and your father hits you

This pain you cannot bear

But we all bleed the same way as you do

And we all have the same things to go through

Hold on, if you feel like letting go

Hold on, it gets better than you know

Your days, you say they're way too long

And your nights, you can't sleep at all

Hold on

And you're not sure what you're waiting for

But you don't want to no more

You're not sure what you're looking for

But you don't want to no more

But we all bleed the same way as you do

And we all have the same things to go through

Hold on, if you feel like letting go

Hold on, it gets better than you know

Don't stop looking you're one step closer

Don't stop searching it's not over

Hold on

What are you looking for?

What are you waiting for?

Do you know what you're doing to me?

Go ahead...what are you waiting for?

Hold on, if you feel like letting go

Hold on, it gets better than you know

Don't stop looking you're one step closer

Don't stop searching it's not over

Hold on, if you feel like letting go

Hold on, it gets better than you know

Hold on

Hold On-Good Charlotte

I understand how you feel

I'm always here.

SS

This one was kind of annoying:

I know I am going a bit over the edge but I want you all to know how **_I _**feel

When this began)

I had nothin' to say

And I'd get lost in the nothingness inside of me

(I was confused)

And I'd let it all out to find

That I'm not the only person with these things in mind

(Inside of me)

But all the vacancy the words revealed

Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel

(Nothing to lose)

Just stuck, hollow and alone

And the fault is my own and the fault is my own

I wanna heal

I wanna feel

What I thought was never real

I wanna let go of the pain I've held so long

(Erase all the pain 'til it's gone)

I wanna heal

I wanna feel

Like I'm close to something real

I wanna find something I've wanted all along

Somewhere I belong

And I've got nothin' to say

I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face

(I was confused)

Lookin' everywhere only to find

That it's not the way I had imagined it all in my mind

(So what am I)

What do I have but negativity

'Cause I can't justify the way everyone is lookin' at me

(Nothing to lose)

Nothin' to gain, hollow and alone

And the fault is my own and the fault is my own

I wanna heal

I wanna feel

What I thought was never real

I wanna let go of the pain I've held so long

(Erase all the pain 'til it's gone)

I wanna heal

I wanna feel

Like I'm close to something real

I wanna find something I've wanted all along

Somewhere I belong

I will never know

Myself until I do this on my own

And I will never feel

Anything else until my wounds are healed

I will never be

Anything 'til I break away from me

I will break away

I'll find myself today

I wanna heal (heal)

I wanna feel

What I thought was never real

I wanna let go of the pain I've held so long

(Erase all the pain 'til it's gone)

I wanna heal

I wanna feel

Like I'm close to something real

I wanna find something I've wanted all along

Somewhere I belong

I wanna heal

I wanna feel like I'm

Somewhere I belong

I wanna heal

I wanna feel like I'm

Somewhere I belong

Somewhere I belong

Somewhere I Belong-Linkin Park

Hp

Hope everybody likes this song

The war is over we need to enjoy life

I'm changing lanes

I'm talking on the phone

I'm drivin' way to fast

And the interstate's jammed with

Gunners like me afraid of coming in last

But somewhere in the race we run

We're coming undone

Days go by

I can feel 'em flying

Like a hand out the window in the wind as the cars go by

It's all we've been given

So you better start livin' right now

'Cause days go by

Out on the roof just the other night

I watched the world flash by

Headlights, taillights running through a river of neon signs

But somewhere in the rush I felt

We're losing ourselves

Days go by

I can feel 'em flying

Like a hand out the window in the wind as the cars go by

It's all we've been given

So you better start livin' right now

'Cause days go by

We think about tomorrow then it slips away(Oh yes it does)

We talk about forever but we've only got today

And the days go by

I can feel 'em flying

Like a hand out the window

As the cars go by

It's all we've been given

So you better start livin'

You better start livin'

Better start livin' right now

Cause days go by

I can feel like 'em flying

Like a hand out the window in the wind as the cars go by

It's all we've been given

So you better start livin' right now

Cause days go by

These days go by

So take 'em by the hand

They're yours and mine

Take 'em by the hand

And live your life

Take 'em by the hand

Don't let 'em all fly by

Come on, Come on now

Don't you know the days go by

Days Go By-Keith Urban

Hope u liked it peoplez

hP

Thiswill be our little secret

When the visions around you

Bring tears to your eyes

And all that surrounds you

Are secrets and lies

I'll be your strength

I'll give you hope

Keeping your faith when its gone

The one you should call

was standing here all along

And I will take you in my arms

And hold you right where you belong

'Til the day my life is through

This I promise you

This I promise you

I've loved you forever

In lifetimes before

And I promise you never

Will you hurt anymore

I give you my word

I give you my heart

This is a battle we won

And with this vow

forever has now begun

Just close your eyes

Each loving day

And know this feeling wont go away

Till the day my life is through

This I promise you

This I promise you

Over and Over I fall

When I hear you call

Without you in my life, baby

I just wouldn't be living at all

And I will take you in my arms

And hold you right where you belong

'Til the day my life is through

This I promise you

Just close your eyes

Each loving day

And know this feeling won't go away

Every word I say is true

This I promise you

Everyword I say is true

This I promise you

Ooh, I promise you

This I promise you-N'Sync

I hope you enjoyed the many letters…errr…songs I sent you

Theres _One_ more though

Hp

Draco looked up and sure enough there was one more letter tucked between the salt and pepper shakers.

He Opened it...(Sry bout that- i loke dotz)

This is my all time FAVORITE. (Even though it's sung by a girl!)

Bubble gum brainiac  
Baby girl, ultra brat  
Angst Schmangst  
No thanks  
Hope my record doesn't tank  
Sailor moon, Rainbow Bright  
Anime, Avril lite  
Pro tools all the way  
Hey, hey, hey, hey **(this song made Draco Bob his head-which was soooo out of character) **

CHORUS:  
Don't try to label me hypocrite  
Cause I will do what I want to  
Some will say that I'm counterfeit  
But I will be who I want to

Candy floss, antipop  
Star search, lollipop  
Manufactured skate punk  
Wanna be, never was  
Nerd, geek, super freak  
I'm a movie of the week  
Daddy's girl, teacher's pet  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah!

CHORUS:  
Don't try to label me hypocrite  
Cause I will do what I want to  
Some will say that I'm counterfeit  
But I will be who I want to  
ahhhhhahah a (2 x)

Don't try to label me hypocrite (2 x)

I will do what I want to (4 x)

CHORUS:  
Dont try to label me hypocrite  
Cause I will do what I want to  
Some will say that I'm counterfeit  
But I will be who I want to

Some will look at me and vomit  
But I will look how i want to  
Some will hear me and not get it  
But I will say what I want to

Don't try to label me hypocrite (2 x)

I will do what I want to (8 x)

Hypocrite-Skye Sweetnam

That is the best song in the world! (agreed?)

Hp

Draco looked up-ignoring the stares and tried to find the gryfindor golden boy in the great hall-but all he saw was a huge mass of black uniforms. Sighing he wnt back to his breakfast, idly wondering if the songs would be able to replay all day...

**_TBC_**


	4. WAFULLZ RULE

RON' LETTERS:

Ron walked into the great hall and looked at the seat next to Hermione, who instead of having her beautiful face hidden behind a book, ha her head cone-no wait headphones on her head softly nodding her head to whatever song was playing. _Oh God, I hope it's not the one **I** sent **her! **_

He slid into his seat, tapped Hermione on the shoulder and waved hullo. She waved back and smiled, then turned back to her food.

Ron looked at the relatively big pile of letters in front of him. He opened the first one with high hopes that Hermione had sent it.

It said:

To RW.

Something brought me down. Could you pull me up.

I took my love and I took it down

I climbed a mountain and I turned around

And I saw my reflection in the snow-covered hills

Well, the landslide brought me down

Oh, mirror in the sky, what is love

Can the child within my heart rise above

Can I sail through the changing ocean tides

Can I handle the seasons of my life

Uh uh... uh uh, uh uh

Well, I've been afraid of changin

Cause I've built my life around you

But time makes older

Children get older

And I'm getting older too

Well

(Instrumental)

Well, I've been afraid of changin

Cause I've built my life around you

But time makes older

Children get older

And I'm getting older too

Well, I'm getting older too

So take this love and take it down

Yeah, and if you climb a mountain and you turn around

And if you see my reflection in the snow-covered hills

Well, the landslide brought it down

And if you see my reflection in the snow-covered hills

Well maybe...

Well maybe...

Well maybe...

The landslide'll bring you down

Landslide-Dixie Chicks

From Your best mate-

Harry.

That was a good one-who knew he's be one to like country?

Onto the next one.

Hope you like this:

Boy you're so hard to believe

Boy you're so hard to believe

Verse 1:

Just a friend

That's all I've ever been to you

Oh just a girl

Who wants to be the center of your world

But I ain't got much to offer

But my heart and soul

And I guess that's not enough

For you to notice me

I'm just a girl

And I guess that's all I'll ever be to you

To you

Chorus:

I try to smile when I see other girls with you

Acting like everything is ok

But ohh

You don't know how it feels to be so in love

With someone who doesn't even know

My secret love

Verse 2:

In my dreams

I see us both together constantly

Why can't you see

This love that's here for you inside of me

Ohhh

What do I have to do

For you to notice this

You look at her with love

With me it's just friendship

I'm just your girl

And I guess that's all I'll ever be to you

To you

Chorus:

I try to smile when I see other girls with you

Acting like everything is ok

But ohh

you don't know how it feels to be so in love

With someone who doesn't even know

My secret love

Bridge:

What do you see in her

You don't see in me (don't see in me)

Boy you're so hard to believe

Why do you show her love

But there's none for me

Boy you don't make sense to me

Cause I don't have much to offer

But my heart and soul

And I guess that's not enough

For you to notice me

I'm just your girl

And I guess that's all I'll ever be to you

To you

Chorus:

I try to smile when I see other girls with you

Acting like everything is ok (everything ain't ok)

But ohh

you don't know how it feels to be so in love (so in love with you baby)

With someone who doesn't even know

My secret love

Boy you're so hard to believe

Secret Love-Jojo

Luv Ya

Hermione G.

Ron was blushing slightly throughout the whole song but when he saw the name appear, he turned as read as his hair. He took a few gulps of Orange juice before moving onto the next letter.

This is going to be yours and Granger's Anthem

I said lets talk about it

As she walked out on me and slammed the door

But I just laugh about it

'Cause she's always playin' those games

Deep down I know she loves me

But she's got a funny way of showin' me how she cares

Last night she did a doughnut on my lawn

And drove out with one finger in the air

Oh, yeah

Sometimes its black

Sometimes its white

Sometimes she's wrong

Sometimes I'm right

Sometimes we talk about it

Or we figure it out

But then she'll just change her mind

Sometimes she's hot

Sometimes I'm cold

Sometimes my head wants to explode

But when I think about it

I'm so in love with her

Every other time

Yeah, every other time

Sometimes we sit around

Just the two of us on the park bench

Sometimes we swim around

Like the dolphins in the ocean of our hearts

But then I think about the time

When we broke up before the prom

And you told everyone that I was gay, OK

Sometimes I walk around the town

For hours just to settle down

But I take you back and you kick me down

'Cause that's the way, uh-huh uh-huh, I like it

Sometimes its black

Sometimes its white

Sometimes she's wrong

Sometimes I'm right

Sometimes we talk about it

Or we figure it out

But then she'll just change her mind

Sometimes she's hot

Sometimes I'm cold

Sometimes my head wants to explode

But when I think about it

I'm so in love with her

Every other time

Yeah, every other time

Every other time

Keep it up homegirl

Don't you quit

You know

The way you scream is the ultimate

And when I

Walk away just watch the clock

I bet I

Don't even get around the block

I said let's talk about it

As she walked out on me and slammed the door

One day we'll laugh about it

'Cause we're always playin' those games

Every other time

Sometimes its black

Sometimes its white

Sometimes she's wrong

Sometimes I'm right

Sometimes we talk about it

Or we figure it out

But then she'll just change her mind

Sometimes she's hot

Sometimes I'm cold

Sometimes my head wants to explode

But when I think about it

I'm so in love with her

Every other time

Yeah, every other time

Keep it up homegirl

Don't you quit

You know

The way you scream is the ultimate

And when I

Walk away just watch the clock

I bet I

Don't even get around the block

Every other time-LFO

You two fight like an old married couple but I think you both will truly find happiness in each other.

When Ron read the name, expecting it to be Harry, he almost fell out of his chair in a dead faint. If it weren't for Harry's Quttich reflexes, he would have ended up with a major head injury. The name was:

Dun

Dun

Dun

Draco Malfoy

Harry enervated him after reading the letter.

"Ron calm yourself. Just listen to the rest of your mail and we'll talk later" Then he went back to his letters.

Ron shook his head and picked up the next letter.

This is the golden Trio's Anthem

There's a place off Ocean Avenue

Where I used to sit and talk with you

We were both 16 and it felt so right

Sleeping all day, staying up all night

Staying up all night

There's a place on the corner of Cherry Street

We would walk on the beach in our bare feet

We were both 18 and it felt so right

Sleeping all day, staying up all night

Staying up all night

If I could find you now

Things would get better

We could leave this town

And Run forever

Let your waves crash down on me

And take me away, yeah

There's a piece of you that's here with me

It's everywhere I go it's everything I see

When I sleep, I dream and it gets me by

I can make believe that you're here tonight

That you're here tonight

If I could find you now

Things would get better

We could leave this town

And run forever

I know somewhere, somehow we'll be together

Let your waves crash down on me

And take me away, yeah

(music break)

I remember the look in your eyes

When I told you that this was goodbye

You were begging me not tonight

Not here

Not now

We're looking up at the same night sky

And keep pretending the sun will not rise

We'll be together for one more night

Somewhere, somehow

If I could find you now

Things would get better

We could leave this town

And run forever

I know somewhere, somehow we'll be together

Let your waves crash down on me

And take me away, yeah

Ocean Avenue-Yellowcard

Harry

Ron had liked all of his songs so far. And surprisingly, the song Malfoy had sent was still playing in his head as he opened the next letter.

I love this song. It's kind of old but it's good anyway.

Verse 1

We are lovers true and through and though

we made it through the storm

I really want you to realize

I really want to put you on

I've been searchin' for someone

To satisfy my every need

Won't you be my inspiration

Be the real love that I need

Chorus

Real love

I'm searchin' for a real love

Someone to set my heart free

Real love

I'm searchin' for a real love

Verse 2

Oooh, when I met you I just knew

That you would take my heart and run

Until you told me how you felt for me

You said I'm not the one

So I slowly came to see

All of the things that you were made of

And now I hope my dreams and inspirations

Lead me to want some real love

Chorus

I got to have a real love

Loves so true and oh baby

I thought your love was true

I thought you were the answer to

The questions in my mind

But it seems that I was wrong

If I stay strong maybe

I'll find my real love

Verse 3

So I try my best and pray to God

He'll send me someone real

To caress me and to guide me twards

A love my heart can feel

Now I know I can be faithful

I can be your all in all

I'll give you good lovin' through the summertime,

winter, spring, and fall

Chorus (x2)

You see I'm searching for a real love

And I don't know where to go

Been around the world and high and low

And still I'll never know

How it feels to have a real love

Cause it seems it's not around

Gotta end it in this way because it

Seems he can't be found

Chorus (x2)

Real LoVe- Mary J. Blige

Hope you like it.

Hermione

Ron had a faint tinge on his cheeks at the thought of hermy liking him.

He went on to the next letter.

Yeah-eahhh, hmmmm

yeaaahhh

CHORUS:

I'm not your every day, around the way

Don't go car-hoppin', chillin' on the block

On a cell phone frontin',

Never that, cuz I'm not that kinda girl

I need to know how you roll

And how you get down low

Drop my money in the bank

Take me home and meet your mama

Can you handle that?

Cuz I'm that kinda girl

I'm that kinda girl

VERSE 1:

Boy you aint impressin' me

With your jewelry, your designer clothes

Or the games that you try to play

Think you need to know, I got my own

Dont need you for your dough

Hearin' me, maybe then we can flow, let me know

Make me smile, maybe we can chill

Keep it real, show me something I can feel

Cause I'm not your average ordinary type

Could you be that kinda guy I like?

CHORUS

VERSE: 2

Everytime I be up at the spot, chilling with my crew

We'll be hanging out, get in a little late

You start bugging out

I dont think it's fair

You don't like the clothes I wear

How I do my hair

I don't really care

But it's not for you

And I aint got nothin' to prove

There cant be any us, if there can't be any trust

Nothin' to discuss, no doubt

I'm not that kinda girl to let you play me out

CHORUS

BRIDGE:

You might take me shopping, but I'm not your property

If I dont like it, I decided

I can make it on my own

As long as we disagree to agree

Down for you and you're down for me

Baby I'm what you want and we can build a love so strong

CHORUS

Oooh Oooh Oooh Oooh

Not That Kinda Girl

Oooh Oooh Oooh Oooh

Not That Kinda Girl

Oooh Oooh Oooh Oooh

Do you know what kinda girl I am?

Oooh Oooh Oooh Oooh

I'm that kinda girl

Ooohoohh-yeaaahh

Not that kinda girl-Jojo

I'm in so deep-Hermione

Ron was into the next song.

Hope everybody likes this song

The war is over we need to enjoy life

I'm changing lanes

I'm talking on the phone

I'm drivin' way to fast

And the interstate's jammed with

Gunners like me afraid of coming in last

But somewhere in the race we run

We're coming undone

Days go by

I can feel 'em flying

Like a hand out the window in the wind as the cars go by

It's all we've been given

So you better start livin' right now

'Cause days go by

Out on the roof just the other night

I watched the world flash by

Headlights, taillights running through a river of neon signs

But somewhere in the rush I felt

We're losing ourselves

Days go by

I can feel 'em flying

Like a hand out the window in the wind as the cars go by

It's all we've been given

So you better start livin' right now

'Cause days go by

We think about tomorrow then it slips away(Oh yes it does)

We talk about forever but we've only got today

And the days go by

I can feel 'em flying

Like a hand out the window

As the cars go by

It's all we've been given

So you better start livin'

You better start livin'

Better start livin' right now

Cause days go by

I can feel like 'em flying

Like a hand out the window in the wind as the cars go by

It's all we've been given

So you better start livin' right now

Cause days go by

These days go by

So take 'em by the hand

They're yours and mine

Take 'em by the hand

And live your life

Take 'em by the hand

Don't let 'em all fly by

Come on, Come on now

Don't you know the days go by

Days Go By-Keith Urban

Hope u liked it peoplez

hP

One more left.

This is my all time FAVORITE. (Even though it's sung by a girl!)

Bubble gum brainiac

Baby girl, ultra brat

Angst Schmangst

No thanks

Hope my record doesn't tank

Sailor moon, Rainbow Bright

Anime, Avril lite

Pro tools all the way

Hey, hey, hey, hey (this song made Draco Bob his head-which was soooo ooc)

CHORUS:

Don't try to label me hypocrite

Cause I will do what I want to

Some will say that I'm counterfeit

But I will be who I want to

Candy floss, antipop

Star search, lollipop

Manufactured skate punk

Wanna be, never was

Nerd, geek, super freak

I'm a movie of the week

Daddy's girl, teacher's pet

Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah!

CHORUS:

Don't try to label me hypocrite

Cause I will do what I want to

Some will say that I'm counterfeit

But I will be who I want to

ahhhhhahah a (2 x)

Don't try to label me hypocrite (2 x)

I will do what I want to (4 x)

CHORUS:

Dont try to label me hypocrite

Cause I will do what I want to

Some will say that I'm counterfeit

But I will be who I want to

Some will look at me and vomit

But I will look how i want to

Some will hear me and not get it

But I will say what I want to

Don't try to label me hypocrite (2 x)

I will do what I want to (8 x)

Hypocrite-Skye Sweetnam

That is the best song in the world! (agreed?)

Hp

By the tie Ron was finished with his letters, he found that Harry and Hermione were still listening to theirs so he leisurely looked around the room and then pulled more food towards himself.

"OOOOHHH Waffles!" He didn't notice Hermione roll her eyes at him…

TBC


End file.
